The Question
by KlaineLuneville
Summary: Just six words: Will you go out with me? So why was it so hard?


**The Question**

TG: hey john

TG: john?

TG: EGBERT!

TG: john

TG: what if i was dying

TG: fine then

TG: ill just die

TG has ceased pestering EB

EB: ok dave what is it

EB: dave

EB: oh

EB: you're gone

TG: john

TG: where were you

EB: i was busy

TG: too busy for strider charm?

TG: not possible

EB: i was playing pokemon

TG: you value POKEMON more than me?!

TG: i am offended

TG has ceased pestering EB

EB: daaaaaave

EB: dang it david

TT: What's wrong with Dave?

EB: he's just jealous because i chose to play pokemon instead of talking to him

TT: That's strange. He keeps talking to me and saying "I have a plan," or "You can't tell John." This seems odd to me, since he isn't telling me any details.

EB: hmm

EB: weird

TT: Well, we probably will learn his plan soon.

EB: do you know what's up with dave?

GG: no

GG: rose already asked me

GG: sorry :(

EB: oh well

GG: wait!

GG: he's trying to pester me now!

GG: i'll keep you posted

EB: thanks!

TG: what are you doing right now

TG: are you sitting down?

TG: get comfortable

TG: any sharp objects around you?

TG: move them

TG: move anything that could spill

GG: what is it?

TG: i

TG: david strider

TG: oh god this is ridiculous

TG: i want

TG: I wanna ask john out

GG: WHAT

GG: OMG

GG: DAVE

TG: you think its stupid, dont you

GG: NO!

GG: THAT'S SO CUTE

GG: did you tell anyone else?

TG: no

TG: i figured rose would tell him

TG: i mean

TG: i dont see why you wont

TG: but you know

TG: you seem trustworthy? i dont know

GG: i

GG: jade harley

GG: do solemnly swear not to tell john egbert that you

GG: dave strider

GG: are going to

GG: ask him out!

TG: i hate you harley

GG: you know you love me strider

GG: no

GG: wait

GG: it's not me you love, is it?

GG: it's john!

TG: …

GG: AW YOU LOE HIM

GG: LOCE

GG: LOVE

TG: no i dont

TG: dont lie harley

GG: hypocrite

TG: stfu

GG: watch your mouth

GG: john doesnt like a cussing fellow

TG: shut up jade

GG: no

GG: you can't handle this

GG: try to get in the way of a wild jade harley

GG: you can't

GG: oh wait john's trying to talk to me

GG: brb

EB: jade

EB: jaaaaaaaaaaade

EB: jade harley

GG: okay!

EB: what is it?

EB: what did he want?

GG: it's a surprise

EB: WHAT

EB: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND

GG: chill!

GG: you'll find out soon enough

EB: JADE

EB: fine

EB: i'll just go ask rose

GG: she doesn't know!

EB: WHAT

EB: DAVE TOLD YOU INSTEAD OF ME

EB: OR EVEN ROSE

EB: WHY

GG: he said i seem trustworthy?

EB: i bet you're lying

EB: are you POSITIVE dave didn't tell you?

TT: "Hello, Rose, how are you?"

TT: "I'm fine, John. Thank you for asking. How are you?"

EB: sorry

TT: "I'm great. Say, do you happen to know anything about what our chum Dave has been up to?"

EB: rose i said i'm sorry

TT: "Sorry, John. I do not. Jade knows, but I fear the Strider has not blessed us with this knowledge."

EB: rose

TT has logged off

EB: rose lalonde

EB: for god's sake rose

EB: i just wanted to talk

TT: So what is going on with Dave?

GG: promise not to tell john?

TT: I promise.

GG: dave

GG: is gonna

GG: ask john

GG: OUT!

TT: ON A DATE!?

GG: YES!

TT: OH MY GOSH!

TT: THAT IS SO CUTE

GG: I KNOW RIGHT?!

TT: WHEN?

GG: I DON'T KNOW BUT

GG: !

Dave Strider was pacing, trying to get himself ready. Someone walking by might hear snippets such as "he's gonna hate me" or "this is stupid" or even "I knew I shouldn't have eaten those nachos. Eaten? Ate?"

"Hey, Dave. You wanted to talk to me?" A swarm of butterflies tried its best to escape Dave's stomach. John Egbert, the sun and the moon to Dave, light and soul shining through his eyes, was talking to him! Even though they were friends, it still made Dave's stomach twist when they talked.

"Yeah. Come on." Dave led John to his room.

The pair sat on Dave's bed. John looked at his friend expectantly. Dave realized that he probably should say something. "So, you know how prom is coming up?" John nodded, suspecting where this was going, but not believing it. "Well, I was wondering if, um, you wanted to go with me. Like, uh, like a date."

"Let me get this straight. Dave Strider wants to go to prom with me?! John Egbert?" Dave nodded quickly.

"I understand if you don't want to, or if you want to think about it, or-" Dave was cut off by a sudden kiss. He melted into it, loving every second, loving John's lips against his. Far too early, John pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" Dave grinned, kissing John again.


End file.
